1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle including a driving force source and a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Among vehicles including an engine (driving force source) and an automatic transmission, there is known a vehicle that executes control for prohibiting a shift of the automatic transmission, as control for a wheel spin, when the drive mode of the vehicle is changed to a drive mode that is used in a situation in which a wheel spin easily occurs (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-076846 (JP 2005-076846 A)).